


Consent is for Pussies

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Eat me alive [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a sexual predictor and rapes a young boy. Guess who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent is for Pussies

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings and shit are also for pussies

Sebastian hadn't chosen the boy based on much more then the fact that the lad was alone quite frequently. Not because the kid was particularly good-looking or looked like he might be more easy to follow than anyone else, but because he was alone and unassuming. 

 

He had started out following on foot, keeping close enough behind the boy to keep a steady eye on the other's path, yet far enough back to where he wouldn't seem suspicious. What he couldn't have was some nosy bitch sticking her cunt of a face out the window and phoning her neighborhood watch program because some bloke was following a little too closely behind some school lad. 

 

The car was an easy bet anyway, mostly for mobility reasons. Sebastian could follow the boy for an hour and not tire out, which was good since the kid seemed to walk a lot anyway. But it was difficult tracking someone's schedule when they changed their routine often enough to cause defeat in the eyes of less experienced predators. 

 

A good thing about boys that Sebastian had always found to be true, especially the ones around eleven or twelve, was that they were much less targeted then little girls. The downside to that being that little girls put up less of a fight. But when a little boy gets pushed into an alleyway and violated in the most delicious ways, he'll usually keep it a secret because he's embarrassed and petrified of anyone else knowing they let themselves be molested. Little boys are never taught what to do in a violent situation when all someone wants to do it shove a cock up their ass. They're never taught to scream fire or where to hit to get away, they're virgins about the subject in all aspects.

 

Sebastian had been following the boy's path for a few weeks, but sometimes the kid would take the busy street home and other times he would walk through a quiet neighborhood. Sometimes the lad would stop and get some crisps or a candy bar at a shop, and others, it seemed he would skip that all together and go though the park. The worst days were when it seemed the kid would just take a bus home. There was no real pattern to the other's movements, which in the eyes of Sebastian was a real fucking problem, but nothing that couldn't be handled. 

 

For example, he could almost always tell if the boy was going to stop at the shop if he headed left. If he was going to cut through the park it was a straight shot, but if he was going to walk home among the quiet or busy street, he would turn left, and it was just a matter or where he turned next that told Sebastian which way he was heading home. At first, Sebastian believed it best if he was going to abduct the boy, to get him among the busy street. There would be more potential witnesses sure, but people usually kept to their own and would be less likely to make a fuss if they heard anything, like if the boy was stupid enough to scream. 

 

Sebastian also considered the quiet street, but if he didn't cover the kid's faggot ass mouth in time, a scream would surly arouse suspicion from the surrounding houses. Another option was the park, which was usually empty of people. They had a public rest room that could work as a perfect spot to take the kid for a quick little 'in-and-out', but Sebastian had checked and there were no locks on the doors, and even though he had never personally seen anyone use those toilets, it would be a real shame if someone where to come in and ruin all the fun. The other good thing about the park was that he could simply ditch the kid there in the bathroom when he was done, like some used condom you found in an alley when you went to take a piss, that you knew was probably still warm from the drunken sex it was used for the night before.

 

At long last, Sebastian settled on the park because he didn't want to have to go through the trouble of taking the little bitch home, especially if his little ass was as tight as Sebastian imagined it would be, and he ended up coming two minutes into the rape. Yes, the park seemed to be the best option, even if it was a bit more risky since the doors didn't lock. 

 

A few days after Sebastian had decided on his plan of action, he finally got the opportunity. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy's tight, warm hole, lubricated with a mix of blood and spit and tightening around his cock ever time he gave the ass a little spank. Sebastian could imagine it even more vividly when he saw the familiar dark hair and red back pack exiting the school a little after four in his little school required uniform. He watched the kid heading straight and started up his car. He drove the the park in less then five minutes and stopped, getting out and waiting near the toilets where he knew the kid passed close by while cutting through area for a shortcut. 

 

Sebastian held a cigarette in his mouth as he waited, waning to enjoy the rush of nicotine that filled his lungs accompanied by the adrenaline that he was sure to get as soon as he saw the lad walking through the park. He held a roll of duct tape in his hand, which he maintained was the only thing a person should ever really need for a proper rape. Often times you can get by without it, but the less bruises on the body, the less questions are asked by concerned parents, and duct tape can keep the victim from moving around too much and ultimately only hurting themselves. Unless you were one of those bloke who liked to fuck and then kill, then you wouldn't need to bother with the tape.

 

Sure enough, after a few minutes of waiting by the bathrooms, Sebastian saw the kid marching across the pitch that lead to the park. He pretended to look unassuming, simply standing near the toilets and smoking like any normal bloke might do. Finally, with Sebastian already half hard in his trousers, the boy walked right past him. Little girls knew better then to stride so close to strange adult men, but little boy's didn't.

 

Sebastian tossed his cigarette down came up right behind him covered the boy's mouth with a hand, the duct tape in his other. He easily pulled the kid into the women's toilets by his hair. The way Sebastian saw it, they were much safer in the lady's since anyone with a cunt between their legs usually had enough sense to wait until they got home to piss. 

 

From the moment they got inside and Sebastian had throne the back pack to the hard, tile floor, the boy started struggling. The kid yelled and made a dash for the door which was completely pointless. Sebastian grabbed the other's small body and pushed his stomach against a wall. "Shut your fucking mouth," he warned, but he was right in assuming the boy wouldn't listen, trying to push himself away from the wall with no success. "Fine, yell for help," he told the boy in a quiet voice. "In fact, I want you to yell." Sebastian tore off a piece of tape and made quick work of getting the boy's hands behind his back and trapping them together. 

 

He threw the boy down on the floor onto his stomach and heard the sound the kid's head hitting the hard surface like the sound a dead fish makes as they slap it on the table ready to be gutted. Sebastian assumed the wind had been knocked out of the lad, since he wasn't even screaming. Giving a small, excited laugh, Sebastian dropped down to the floor and started pulling down the boy's trousers to his school uniform and exposing a pale little ass. He pulled them down to the boy's knees and gave his ass a slap with his hand which seemed to bring some life back into kid who started yelling again. All the, "Get off me!"'s and "Please!"'s were useless, and wasted on Sebastian's ears.

 

"Do you like that?" He asked, bringing the palm of his hand back down harder against the other's flesh with earned a yelp from the body on the floor. Sebastian laughed again, sitting on the other's legs as he undid his belt and unzipped his fly. Sebastian pulled out his cock and held it in his hand. The air was cold in the bathroom, and he had to stroke himself a few times just to get hard again. "You're going to take my cock," he told the boy, who was shaking from a mix of tears, cold, and fright. He squeezed the one of the boy's ass cheeks as he continued a run his hand over his own cock until to stood up on his own and nearly touching his stomach. 

 

He moved his other hand to the boy's bottom too, and spread his ass cheeks to expose the tight little hole between them. Sebastian moved down, straddling the boy's lower legs as he leaned closer and spit over the kid's ass. This earned another yell from the body below him. "Shut that fucking mouth before I decide to rip you in half," he warned, even though the "Stop"'s still continued. 

 

Sebastian watched the spit trickle down, and spit again a little higher to watch the saliva drip down, making the tiny ass look more slick than it was. Once he was satisfied with the way that perfect little ass looked all wet and sticky, Sebastian moved back up the other's legs and perched himself on the other's upper thighs. "Do you want this?" Sebastian asked. He didn't expect and answer and didn't more then a few more shaky sobs from kid so he gave an answer himself. "I can tell you want this from you're slick little asshole," he growled at the other. "You're going to love taking my cock!"

 

Grabbing the boy's ass with one hand and his cock with the other, Sebastian moved his body so his cock was ready to pierce the tight ring on muscle. He let his other hand fall to the pale ass again and spread his cheeks wide before he moved his hips forward and his cock slid slowly into the warm, tight little asshole only slightly slick from spit. 

 

The boy started screaming loudly and Sebastian had to pull his cock out just so he could cover the boy's mouth with another piece of tape. The lad's sobs were still very loud, even with the tape covering his mouth, and Sebastian thought next time he'd muffle the screams a bit more and make whoever it was choke on their own little pare pants.

 

He pushed himself back in to another violent plea from the boy's body. The intense tightness of the virgin ass was almost too much. Sebastian started moving his hips to get the boy stretched a little more, and could tell from the sudden amount of ease that he was able to accomplish when doing it, that the boy was likely bleeding from his ass. "You're so fucking tight," he told the kid with a grunt. "Feels like you've never taken a cock before. I'm the first to touch this ass. I'm the first to fucking take you." 

 

As Sebastian continued it became slightly easier to do so, taking his time since he was in to rush to finish. After a little he pulled out and turned the boy over onto his back, still straddling the virgin's skinny legs. He knew it must have been uncomfortable for the boy to have to be laying on his own arms, which would hopefully stop him from moving around too much as Sebastian took the boy's trousers off all the way and moved so that he could lift the other's legs up and move between them. The boy was twisting and struggling to move away but Sebastian slid a hand up the other's shirt and pinched one of kid's small nipples. 

 

The boy on the floor continued to cry, making his face red and blotchy and smeared with snot. The other's small cock was still limp but that only encouraged Sebastian more. He lifted the boy's legs up around his waist and surprisingly, the other hardly struggled at all. "You're a slut for it now, aren't ya?" he asked, quickly leaning over the kid and shoving his erect cock back between the lad's legs and back into his tight hole. 

 

The position was uncomfortable for Sebastian's knees, but that wasn't going to stop the quickly swelling sensation is his groin. Keeping one hand on the boy's chest and the other on the dirty floor beside him, Sebastian moved his hips faster. He bent his head lower and grabbed the fabric of the boy's shirt between his teeth and tugged. Sebastian knew he was basically an animal that would do almost anything to satisfy his desires, but he didn't care.

 

He shoved his cock deeper into the boy's body, speeding up and nearly tugging of the nipple that he was gripping between his fingers before he moved that hand up to the boy's hair and tugged on it hard. The sensation on the boy's ass tightening in pain sent waves of pleasure all the way up through his cock and fed the animal inside him. 

 

Sebastian jerked his hips and felt an orgasm building up inside him. He nearly pulled his cock out before ramming it back in and ignoring the loud whimpers of the boy, only tugging on his hair harder every time he heard one loud enough to shake his concentration. 

 

Finally, Sebastian shook with a feeling of ecstasy and felt himself coming deep inside the boy's no longer virgin ass. He stayed there for a few seconds, moving his hips slightly to milk the orgasm he felt. Then he pulled out, wiping his partially blood covered cock on the boy's discarded underwear and then throwing them at the lad's face. He stood and pulled his trousers back up, tucking his flaccid length back inside them and doing up his belt as he stood over the used body on the floor. 

 

There was drying blood all around the boy's thighs, and he looked like a whimpering mess of fluids. Sebastian rolled the limp body over and ripped the duct tape from his hands. He continued to lay on the floor, his cheek pressed against the tile, still whimpering. 

 

Sebastian gave the naked and bloodied ass one more spank which unfortunately, hardly even got out a pained moan from the kid. Sebastian left the women's toilets and moved outside to smoke a cigarette and leave the park and the boy behind him, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in years but I think this is pretty hot. I don't know guys should I make this into a series?


End file.
